villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jugglus Juggler
Jugglus Juggler (ジャグラスジャグラー Jagurasu Jagurā) is the former villain of Ultraman Orb and its prequel, Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga. He is a warrior hailed from a race of human-like alien (a race plausibly different to that of his rival Gai Kurenai) hailed from the planet O-50 who possessed the ability to assume the demonic form clad in copper armor. He uses the Dark Ring and the Kaiju Cards to try to awaken all the King Demon Beasts from their slumber and collect their respective cards as well as aimed to outperform his rival and former bitter enemy Gai Kurenai aka. Ultraman Orb. Gai and Juggler's rivalry was stemmed from the day the light of O-50 chose Gai and transformed him into Ultraman Orb, from which Juggler's bitterness eventually got the better of him and he descended into evil. As such, Juggler's initial plans to revive the Demon King Beasts stems from his deep-rooted disapproval of what happened back on his homeworld. But following the realization that he never fell into the darkness farther than he believed, Juggler decided to continue his quest to outperform his rival where this time, with less heinous methods. History ''Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga'' In the prequel to Ultraman Orb, it is revealed that Juggler and Gai Kurenai were both originally native to the Planet O-50 were they constantly competed to see who would be worthy of wielding the planet's light and transforming into a hero. Since it was proven in many ocasions that Juggler was seemingly the strongest of the duo, Gai believed Jugglus would be a good choice for the light. The day they both reached the top of Warrior's Summit, Juggler placed his hands on the ring of light but was rejected by the light. However, when Gai places his hands, he is granted the Orb Calibur and the hability to become Ultraman Orb. Gai and Juggler then used the Orb Calibur to get off O-50 and went to Planet Rurin, which was under attack by an insectoid kaiju known as Bezelb. Gai and Juggler met a child whose parents were killed by the beast's Kugutsu venom. Gai let Jugglus take care of the child while he himself assumed his Orb form and confronted Bezelb directly, but Orb was still inexperienced as a fighter and was beaten the first time. Later on, Gai, Juggler and the child escaped from Bezelb and found more people on the planet, but Bezelb returned. This time, Gai took Juggler's advice early on and killed the Bezelb with his Origium Ray. Juggler and Gai then left the planet after an encounter with a Kugutsu-infected Bemstar. When they were flying through space, they saw the Bemstar again, trying to absorb a ship piloted by Micott and Rica into its stomach. Defeating the monster, the group join forces to go to Planet Zain, where the Bezelb nest was. Upon arriving at Psychi's base, Juggler held off several Bezelbs so the guardswomen can rescue their captain Shinra and in turn, saved by the captain from Kugutsu infection with a seed from Planet Kanon's Tree of Life. Gai then joined late with his senior Asuka afterwards, but their journey back to Planet Kanon was delayed due to Psychi sabotaging their spacecraft. Juggler soon join forces with Kanon defense alongside Orb, Dyna and Cosmos against the Bezelb invasion. During the battle, Juggler provided Orb with the seed of the Tree of Life to save the War God. Unfortunately, as he did, Micott was unceremoniously killed by a Bezelb, traumatizing him enough to awaken his copper armor-clad Majin form. Disillusioned by the very circumstances that awakened this dark power, he destroyed the Tree of Life both to save Amate and out of belief that the tree is a devil. As a result, he was branded as a threat by Planet Kamon and his afromentioned action deemed questionable by his Ultra allies, prompting him to abandon Gai and denounced his support for him. Despite the fallout between him and Gai, and his newfound goal to surpass Ultra Warriors, he still fight against Bezelb army and saved Gai on multiple occasions. Throughout that time, he found consolation from Fujimiya aka. Ultraman Agul just as Gai being consoled by Gamu aka. Ultraman Gaia. After Psyqueen, the true mastermind of Bezelb Arky invasion, was defeated, Juggler quietly left the scene, and was last seen in Gai's vision on the Warrior's Peak of O-50. Between Ultaman Orb: The Origin Saga and Ultraman Orb After the events of O-50, Jugglus Juggler flew across the galaxy in search of a greater power, leading him to believe that darkness was more powerful than light. The two would occassionally cross-path with each other which resulted in heated confrontations. Whereas Gai went on his next quest as Ultraman Orb; to gather four elemental powers for Orbcalibur, Juggler honed his skills through participating in various wars and battles across the galaxy, and became a mercenary. At one point, he ended up imprisoned at Prison Planet 484, but managed to escape with aid of Biranki. Following their escape, the two stole the Super Polymerized Gold Capsule to create the Balloonga Bomb, a Doomsday weapon that can create a black hole that will destroy an entire galaxy. Juggler and Biranki then waited for Gai who went on his way to stop him. As Biranki kept his rival busy, Juggler activated the bomb only for Gai's companion, a young former thief named Shorty, gave his life to defuse the bomb. He and Biranki eventually captured again after the former severely beated by Gai where this time, the two are imprisoned within separated cells to prevent them from joining forces. However, Juggler managed to escape his captors. Following Gai back to their home planet O-50, he saw how the Light of Orb granted his rival Orb Ring, which granted him the the access for combined powers of other Ultra Warriors. Slamming his fists into the ground, the area around him was covered by a shadow from a ring of light, at which Orb Ring's dark counterpart, Dark Ring, appears before Juggler. Finally gaining an artifact of power of his own, Juggler set out for Earth to chase his rival. Learning about Gai's current mission, which was to prevent the awakening of original King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi, Juggler made it his mission to revive the dark extraterrestrial being starting from releasing its six extensions that imprisoned by Ultra Warriors. Seizing control over Magacism Cult (a cult that praises King Demon Beast of Darkness Magatanothor), he posed as a mummy hlike leader under the alias Nuru Ra Hotep. Acquiring the card of Dodongo, a kaiju that Orb just've defeated by having Dark Ring extracted what had left of its essence from its corpse, Juggler utilized the card to release Magatanothor from its seal. After Orb defeated Magatanothor and acquired Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman Tiga, he collected the King Demon Beast's card while undisguising himself and left for the next King Demon Beast, Maga-Zetton. During his search for Maga-Zetton, Juggler saw Gai forming a close bond with a human girl named Natasha Romanová from within the shadows. After collecting the cards of Kingsaurus II, C.O.V. and Pris-Ma from their defeats at the hands of Orb, Juggler awakened Maga-Zetton through his Dark Ring. Watching the battle between Orb and Maga-Zetton, in an unexpected act of kindness (something which Juggler himself failed to comprehend due to him repressed the remainder of goodness in his heart for so long), he rushed in to save Natasha with his Majin Form, but the two severely injured by Maga-Zetton's destructive blast that also injured Orb. As Orb atomized Maga-Zetton in his grief which resulted his Orbcalibur disappears on his hands and causing what later known as Great Explosion of Rusakla, Juggler revived Natasha far from the blast's ground zero, but immediately left out of confusion over what he had done. In the 1950s, Juggler met Biranki again, whom has escaped from her own prison and chased him to Earth as well as calling down Hungler to seek out and battle Gai. However, Biranki eventually defeated and saved by Juggler. Not wanting her companion, Juggler knocked Biranki out by giving her a drugged coffee and sent her away to a distant planet with a note telling her to not follow him. ''Ultraman Orb'' In the events of Ultraman Orb, Juggler released all the remaining King Demon Beasts, Maga-Basser, Maga-Jappa, Maga-Grand King, and Maga-Pandon, taking their respective cards after their defeats just as Gai acquires Ultra Fusion Cards out of remaining lights in their seals. When releasing Maga-Basser and Maga-Grand King, he crossed paths with Naomi, unaware that she was the very descendant of Natasha herself. Once all King Demon Beasts are defeated, he proposed an alliance to Planet Invasion Union, a group of evil aliens who conspired against Earth only for them backstabbing each other with only Juggler and Tarude (the member of the evil organization who happened to be absent during their violent fallout) survives and the former gained Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card. Revealing his survival to Gai, Juggler revealed his grand scheme to summon Maga-Orochi, the progenitor of the fallen King Demon Beasts. Utilising all six King Demon Beast cards in conjunction with Ultraman Belial's card on Maga-Orochi's dormant form, he was managed to summon the original King Demon Beast, before watching it wreaking havoc before meeting an opposition in form of Ultraman Orb. However, Maga-Orochi was too powerful for Orb to handle, and eventually defeated. Seeing Gai's unconscious form, Juggler takes the opportunity to steal his Ultra Fusion Cards, all while laughing maniacally as he revels in his victory. Although, the tide soon turned thanks to the help of Princess Tamayura, who gives both Zoffy Card and Belial Card which allow Gai to access his Thunder Breastar form to defeat Maga-Orochi in the second battle. Despite utterly dismayed by its defeat, he nevertheless expressed his awe upon seeing how Orb in his Thunder Breastar form immediately reduced into a mindless berserker despite being able to focused his rage upon the original King Demon Beast (which was odd as Belial, the fallen Ultra who serves as dark component of the said form was never a berserker) before returned Gai his Ultra Fusion Card Holder and walked off, telling that the two of them are no longer different. Having expecting Gai's arrival in Rusalka not long after him accidently hurted Naomi (who is possessed by a Galactron) in his out-of-control Thunder Breastar form, Juggler saw that Gai was still traumatized by Natasha's alleged death which worsened by Naomi's injuries. The two have a brief fight before assuming his Zeppandon form via. use of Maga-Orochi's severed tail along with Zetton and Pandon's cards with Dark Ring. He attempted to coerce his rival into darkness but failed miserably when he escaped. Juggler then made another attempt by threatening Naomi and takes his time question her opinion about Orb only for Gai spirited her away before he could lay a finger on her. On the next day, Juggler turns into his Zeppandon form for another challenge against Gai. He almost defeated Orb's Thunder Breastar form while repeatedly taunts the Ultra, reminding that the loss of his public image cause him to have nothing left to protect. However, this ultimately backfired thanks to Naomi and her fellow SSP's timed support which not only restore the latter's reputation (by uploading the video of him saving their lives on the internet), but also rekindle Gai's self-worth and thus regaining his true form Orb Origin. With the tide turned, Orb overpowers Zeppandon and utterly defeated him. As if that was bad enough for Juggler, his Dark Ring vanished before his eyes, further adding insult to his defeat. The loss of Dark Ring forced Juggler to further hone his skills with his Serpent-Hearted Blade. Throughout the training to improve his Serpent-Hearted Way techniques, he killed Katarohi after the latter defeated by Gai and even pointed out to Naomi about darkness in everyone's heart upon seeing her unintentionally summoned Renki through her jealousy towards her best friend. He also manipulated both Naomi and Gai to defeat Tarude to reclaim his sword which is stolen by the last member of Planet Invasion Union, though he decided to spare the two despite the chance of backstabbing them was present. With all of his rivals minus Gai eliminated, Juggler continues his training by perfecting his new technique while noticing that the power of darkness is growing and Earth's end is about to begin. In the process, he slashed a lot of buildings, leaving in crescent moon cracks that get bigger every time, with the SSP believing it to be the work of a monster named Kamaitadon. After absorbing darkness from beneath the Earth, he prepared for what it seemed to be the final fight with Gai/Orb and used his perfected attack against his rival. After Orb seemingly defeated, he gloated over his victory before SSP members and Shibukawa, failing to notice his nemesis recovers in process and overwhelmed as result. Defeated, Juggler, weakened to the point of him reverted to his human form, eventually apprehended by VTL. His capture at hands of VTL turned out to be part of his scheme regardless whether he was defeated by Orb, as Juggler used this chance to reveal the arrival of Magata no Orochi and even tricked them to fire a missile on a Tokyo Tower, resulting the incubating King Demon Beast underneath completing its metamorphosis into Magata-no-Orochi and doomed humanity. Gai and Naomi, who happened to visiting him in his cell, realized this deception with the former set out to assume his Ultraman form just as the King Demon Beast starting its rampage. During that one-sided battle, Naomi followed Gai in time to see the fight as Juggler freeing himself and knocked the surrounding guards out cold. As soon as Gai is defeated by Magata-no-Orochi, Juggler knocked Naomi out by non-fatally slashed her from behind and left him a message to meet him at the top of the building. Holding Naomi hostage, Juggler told Gai that Earth's end is imminent and that the void of darkness was the only thing that was eternal in everyone in the universe. While he still ridiculing Gai's rebuttal of eternal love, Juggler found himself greatly conflicted upon Naomi's reassurance to Gai and courage to gave her life, and just as he saved Natasha long ago, his conscience get best of him where he ended up rescued her from a crashed Z-VTOL. It is then that Naomi and Gai realized that Juggler was the one who saved Natasha all along and that he cannot casting away the last vestige of goodness in his heart despite delving into the darkness for so long. Finding his journey for dark powers comes into a naught and redeemed in his rival's eyes, Juggler fell into a depression. Fortunately, thanks to Naomi's encouragement, he found a new drive to outperform his rival and immediately join the battle at which he sacrifice himself to restrain the monster so that Orb could destroy it with Orb Supreme Calibur with aid of mirages of 8 Ultra Warriors summoned by his Ultra Fusion Cards. Surviving his heroic sacrifice, Juggler watched Gai for the last time from a distance as he continued his quest for power. ''Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Discovering that Dark Ring, which he thought had been lost, somehow in Munau's possession, Juggler infiltrated Munau's group in which he posed as her tour guide by the time Gai meets him again. To maintain his cover, he seemingly ambushed his rival, taking the X Devizer and deactivating it, sending Gai to some sort of alternate dimension where he goes on to combat Sadeath and company. After the SSP arrived to find Gai, Juggler decides to help them out. Freeing Daichi, he and the group aid Gai escaping Munau's clutches, but too fixated by his success in reclaiming Dark Ring which resulted his allies being forced to fend for themselves. Nevertheless, he came to Orb's aid with Zeppandon combination when Orb is on the mercy of Mulnau's minions. Unfortunately, the fight soon proved too much for Juggler as combination ended up defeated, knocking him out. He then regained consciousness in time to aid SSP reclaiming the Dark Ring, in which he made a noble decision in sealing it inside a black hole, freeing the crystallized Ultra Warriors in process. ''Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! TBA Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Demonic Alien Physiology: Despite appearing as a human, Juggler is actually an alien from Planet O-50 like his rival Gai Kurenai. He is implied to be hailed from a human-like race whose true form being armored demonic creatures. *'Majin Transformation': Juggler possesses the natural ability to transform into a black demon clad in copper exoskeletal armor which strong enough to withstand severe punishment, increasing his defense. The only time said armor failed was when he rescued Natasha from Maga-Zetton's Light Bullet explosion, creating a crescent-shaped scar on his chest although such action can be justified to the explosion size compared to his human height. *'Energy Manipulation': Juggler possesses the ability to manipulate and harness energy for variety of purposes, be it his own lifeforce or energies channeled from external source such as Maga-Orochi's dark energy. The energy which he manipulates often takes either dark red or lilac coloration depending on the source. **'Dark Punch': Juggler can infuse dark energy to increase the strength of his punch. **'Energy Blast': Juggler can also project energy blasts through his hands as a long-range attack. **'Healing Wave': With use of some of his own life-force, Juggler can heal others from injuries, though this technique greatly exhausted him. **'Serpent-Hearted Blade Usage': **'Kaiju Card Usage': Juggler can channel energy through Kaiju Cards to activate its power. *'Travel Sphere': Juggler can form an energy bubble around himself to quickly travel to other places including intersellar travel. *'Superhuman Strength': Juggler possesses superhuman strength even in his natural human form, able to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *'Superhuman Speed/Reflex': Juggler can also move very fast and has a reflex greater than normal humans. *'Teleportation': Juggler can also teleport at will. The manner he teleports can be either disappear in a blur, dispersing into a cloud of darkness, or simply disappears. *'Sword Mastery': As the elite warrior from O-50 and Gai's best friend-turned-rival, Juggler is a master swordsman who specialized in the art of the Serpent-Hearted Way (蛇心流 Jashin-ryū). Weapons & Equipment Serpent-Hearted Blade Serpent-Hearted Blade (蛇心剣じゃしんけん Jashin Ken) is Juggler's combat katana. Unlike ordinary katanas, the sword possesses following features: *'Size-Shifting': The weapon can grow to the giant size so Juggler can wield it in his giant form. **'Length Increase': Juggler can increase the length of his sword, at which the blade glows purple during the process. *'Dark Energy Manipulation': The weapon's main feature is the ability to harness and manipulate dark energies, particularly Maga-Orochi's life-force, to perform various feats. In the hands of Juggler, Serpent-Hearted Blade is a deadly weapon that can match Orbcalibur in strength, yet its power is pale compared to his rival's weapon. **'Wormhole Creation': The weapon can be used to create a wormhole in the sky at will. Notable usage of this quick are to bring Maga-Orochi's tail as one of the components of Zeppandon and sealing the Dark Ring. **'Size-Change': By calling forth a large amount of energy with the weapon, Juggler can infuse his body with it to turn him into a giant. **'Darkness Detection': The weapon can be used to detect an abundance of darkness where it glows when a darkness source in nearby. **'Energy Slash': Juggler can unleash a crescent shaped energy slash from his Serpent-Hearted Blade as a medium to long-range attack. The firepower of the attack can be increased by increasing the weapon's physical length or while Juggler in his giant form (at which the sword grows in accordance to Juggler's own size). ***'Crescent Moon Shockwave' (新月斬波 Shingetsu Zanba): A finishing move where Juggler unleashed a much more damaging dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent, severely crippling them and electrocuting them at the same time. **'Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash' (蛇心剣抜刀斬 Jashin-ken Battō-zan): A powerful slash attack empowered by dark energy which strong enough to cut through a Galactron's hull. Dark Ring Dark Ring (ダークリング Dāku Ringu) is a dark counterpart of Gai's Orb Ring which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Juggler to awaken a kaiju and even creating a hybrid kaiju form of his own called Zeppandon. Because Juggler's heart is not completely consumed by darkness, his mastery over the device's power is pale in comparison of Mulnau. *'Kaiju Card Launch': As a dark counterpart of Orb Ring, Dark Ring can launch a Kaiju Card to weaken the sealing power of Ultra Fusion Cards. Juggler used this feature to awaken King Demon Beasts from their slumber, including Maga-Orochi. *'Ultra Fusion Card Launch': The Ring can also launch a scanned Ultra Fusion Card as well, though the only known utilized Card was Belial Fusion Card. *'Card Harvesting': On the same vein with Orb Ring which can harvest the light of Ultra Warriors into Ultra Fusion Cards, Dark Ring can harvest the essence of a kaiju's powers into its Kaiju Card out of their remains, usually after its defeat at hands of an Ultra Warrior. Juggler utilizes this feature to harvest the power of defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. *'Kaiju Summon': By scanning a Kaiju Card, the Dark Ring can summon a copy of its Kaiju origin. *'Fusion Up Kaiju': By combining two Kaiju Cards with Dark Ring, Juggler can perform Kaiju Fusion Up on the same vein with Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up where his signature Fusion Up Kaiju being Zeppandon. Behind The Scenes Juggler is portrayed by Takaya Aoyagi, who happened to be friends with Gai Kurenai's actor Hideo Ishiguro. The two are joined the auction for the role of Gai Kurenai, but despite losing to Ishiguro, he nevertheless delighted upon being appointed for Juggler's role, as Juggler is also one of the series' main cast members. He wishes to enjoy his time acting throughout the series, wanting his friends' children to watch his acting. According to Masayuki Goto, Juggler's Majin form supposedly resemble that of a traditional ninja. He also originally intended him to have a full 'moon' motif and nature over the 'sun' motif and nature of the Ultramen. Eventually, he combined the aspects of a 'Moon of Venice' motif with that of a western armor motif, leaving Juggler's Majin form's resemblance to ninja less obvious. Interestingly, rather than from the series' script, many of Juggler's sadistic traits (notably his mannerisms and his preening gestures) are achieved through an ad-lib by his own actor. Takaya also mentioned that children would be fearful of him because of this. Also, due to Takaya cannot whistle, the scene in episode 16 of Juggler whistling was dubbed over. Trivia *Some aspects of Juggler's character (rivalry and feud against his rival and friend Gai Kurenai which stemmed from being rejected by an artifact of great power, coupled with the fact that he eventually redeemed himself by aiding his rival and protagonists destroying a great threat he ironically released to the world and possessing dark counterparters of protagonist's powerful artifacts) are alluded in Croix Meridies from Little Witch Academia. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Monster Master Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tokusatsu Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy